Dessin
by Pain d'epices
Summary: Quand Root découvre un des talent caché de Sameen
**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment va ?**

 **On faisait un peu rangement dans nos fanfics avec une de mes deux co-fanfictioneuse quand je suis retombée sur cet OS qui a déjà quelques mois maintenant. J'avais eu cette idée une fois en révisant mes cours d'anatomie (PACES quand tu nous tiens...).**

 **Pour la petite histoire avec ces deux amies, on a notre gros AU perso rempli de crossovers en tous genres. AU qui inclut les personnages de POI (surtout Sam et Root au départ à vrai dire).**  
 **Et j'avais voulu développer un peu un aspect que l'on a donné au personnage de Shaw : son côté artiste bien dissimulé..**

 **Tout de suite ma pote m'a dit « et si tu le postais histoire de voir ce que les gens en pensent? ». (c'est simple c'est toujours elle qui me demande de poster quelque chose)**  
 **Alors me voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (pour l'info, dans notre big univers alternatif, au moment de l'OS on a une relation Root/Shaw officielle et d'actualité – du moins la plupart du temps)**

 **Disclaimer : POI, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (god bless JJ Abrams)**  
 **Et j'écris à but non lucratif (divertir mes amies ça n'a pas de prix ^^ )**

* * *

 _ **Dessin**_

Root se rendit à l'ancienne station de métro cet après-midi là. Elle savait qu'Harold y avait laissé Bear tout seul mais étrangement à son arrivée il ne vint pas l'accueillir. Elle sortit alors l'arme qu'elle gardait à sa ceinture et avança prudemment prête à faire feu s'il le fallait.  
Ce qu'elle découvrit la surprit encore plus. Shaw était assise sur le lit de camp ; ses genoux relevés devant elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains un grand cahier à spirales et un crayon. Elle semblait concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Bear – sagement allongé à quelques mètres de là – l'observait silencieusement.

La hackeuse se détendit. Elle rangea son arme lorsqu'elle comprit que Shaw était tout simplement en train de dessiner et avança.

Root : qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

Shaw leva simplement un sourcil vers elle. Root s'assit à sa gauche et découvrit une reproduction très fidèle du berger Malinois.

Root : hey mais c'est Bear ! :D

Le chien se leva lorsqu'il entendit son nom et les rejoignit aussitôt.

Sameen : t'es sérieuse ?  
Root : quoi ?  
Sameen : va le faire se rallonger tranquillement maintenant.  
Root : désolée.

Elle caressa le chien qui venait de poser son museau sur ses genoux et regarda attentivement l'animal puis le dessin.

Root : c'est très ressemblant.  
J'ignorais que tu savais dessiner.  
Sameen : comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours.  
Root : tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ça ?  
Sameen : y'a rien à en dire.  
Root : c'est pas une honte de savoir dessiner Sameen.  
Où as-tu appris ?  
Sameen : par moi-même.  
Root : ah oui ?  
Sameen : oui.  
Root : c'est un travail de précision. Je te reconnais bien là.

Shaw soupira d'agacement.

Sameen : question suivante.  
Root : pardon ?  
Sameen : te connaissant tu vas m'accabler de questions. Alors autant que tu te dépêches.  
Root (victorieuse) : si tu insistes... tu as encore beaucoup de talents cachés comme celui-ci ?  
Sameen : du talent ? Ce n'est qu'une simple représentation de ce que je vois.  
Root : et là qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
Sameen : quelqu'un qui a tendance à me taper sur le système.

Root ricana.

Root : c'est ton côté humain en fait ?  
Sameen : quel côté humain ?

Pour seule réponse elle eu droit à un baiser.

Sameen : en quel honneur ?  
Root : j'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour t'embrasser maintenant ?  
Sameen : même s'il le fallait tu n'en tiendrais pas compte.  
Root (fièrement) : tu me connais si bien ^^

Elle saisit le grand calepin des mains de Shaw.

Root : tu dessines souvent ?  
Sameen : non.

Root tourna les pages et tomba sur le dessin d'une rue pavée au bord de ce qui semblait être un fleuve.

Root : c'est au bord de l'East River ?  
Sameen : oui.  
Root : pourquoi tu as dessiné ça ?  
Sameen : j'étais dans le coin.  
Root : et ?  
Sameen : et rien.  
Root : y'a bien une raison au fait que tu aies dessiné ce que tu voyais Sameen ?  
Sameen : j'en sais rien.

Root n'insista pas et continua de tourner les pages.

Root : c'est moi ou Bear est le seul être vivant au milieu de tous tes dessins ?  
Sameen : rappelle-moi la définition d'un arbre s'il te plaît.  
Root : certes. Mais à part les arbres ?  
Sameen (quelque peu amusée) : il y a deux ou trois oiseaux qui volent sur le précédent.

Root rit de bon cœur bien contente que Shaw se détende un peu et se force à plaisanter avec elle.

Root : il t'arrive de... est-ce que parfois le paysage te paraît beau ?  
Sameen : disons plutôt que certains sont moins insignifiants que d'autres.  
Root : et les gens ?  
Sameen : de quoi les gens ?  
Root : je n'en vois aucun. Pourtant je doute fort que cette rue piétonne au bord de l'East River ait été déserte à ce moment là.  
Tu ne les dessines jamais ?  
Sameen : non.  
Root : c'est dommage...  
Sameen : pourquoi cela ?  
Root : tu as du talent et malgré ta « personnalité » tu sais étonnement bien cerner les gens.  
Tu ferais des portraits exceptionnels.  
Sameen : ce n'est pas du talent Root. Ce n'est qu'une question de pratique. Un simple travail de mémorisation gestuelle.  
Root : appelle ça comme tu veux.  
Tu vas le finir ? Bear ?  
Sameen : s'il accepte de se rallonger.

Elle se leva, avança de quelques pas et appela le chien. Il la rejoignit aussitôt et obéit aveuglément lorsqu'elle lu ordonna de s'allonger. Elle le gratta entre les oreilles avant de reprendre sa place près de Root pour continuer son dessin.

La hackeuse l'observa attentivement. Concentration et précision oui elle reconnaissait définitivement Shaw dans cette activité. Cela lui correspondait parfaitement. Elle se demanda alors ce que Sameen pouvait encore dissimuler comme talent. Son esprit vif et sa capacité d'apprentissage devaient sans aucun doute lui permettre d'autres "prouesses" .  
Mais Sameen Shaw était un grand mystère et Root s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais réponse à toutes ses questions ni connaissance de toutes les ressources de l'ex-agent.

Sameen (toujours concentrée sur son dessin de Bear) : je ne les comprends pas.  
Root : qui ça ?  
Sameen : les gens.  
Et je ne leurs trouve aucun intérêt. C'est sans doute dû au fait que je ne partage rien avec eux.

Root glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille gauche de Sameen dans l'espoir que son regard se décolle de sa feuille de papier et se pose sur elle – en vain.

Root : et si...

Elle hésita quelque peu à formuler sa proposition incertaine de la réaction qu'aurait Shaw.

Root : et si tu dessinais quelqu'un qui signifie quelque chose ? Une vraie personne pas seulement le chien.

Sameen leva ses yeux sombres vers elle.

Root : j'ai un peu de temps libre. J'veux bien te servir de modèle :)  
Sameen : euh... ok.

Sameen ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Elle n'avait jamais réellement dessiné un être humain. Les silhouettes des passants qu'elle avait essayé de dessiner avant de les gommer ne comptaient pas. Non pas parce qu'elle les avait ratés mais parce qu'ils n'étaient pas représentatifs. Ils n'avaient rien de précis.  
Root en revanche se tenait juste en face d'elle. Elle distinguait parfaitement les traits fins de son visage. Ce n'était pas une simple forme humaine au loin c'était un visage dont elle avait chaque détails sous les yeux. Elle en dessina alors rapidement la forme et s'arrêta - réfléchissant.

Root : tu penses que ça va te prendre combien de temps ?  
Sameen : je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Tu comptes me fixer jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ?  
Root : si je ne te regarde pas comment veux-tu faire mon portrait ?  
Sameen : certes...  
Root : j'aime bien t'observer.  
Sameen : comme si je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.  
Root : mais je ne cherche pas à m'en cacher.

Elle la gratifia d'un des sourire moqueur dont elle avait le secret. Sameen leva les yeux aux ciel et reporta son attention sur la feuille devant ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se poser des questions. Après tout, un visage ce n'était que de la peau recouvrant des muscles et des os. Et Sameen savait parfaitement comment s'agençait une tête humaine : quels muscles se trouvaient à quel endroit et de quelle façon ils recouvraient les os, la taille et la forme de ces derniers.  
Jamais elle n'avait pensé que ce qu'elle avait appris en cours d'anatomie lui servirait un jour à dessiner. Pourtant aujourd'hui c'était le cas. Elle esquissa alors légèrement les orbites, les cavités nasales puis insista quelque peu sur les zygomatiques et l'épine nasale.

Elle observa de nouveau Root avec attention visualisant ce que sa peau délicate recouvrait.

Elle savait désormais parfaitement comment représenter le visage de la hackeuse et se plongea alors pleinement dans la réalisation de son dessin.

* * *

 **POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI**

* * *

Sameen avait pratiquement terminé. Elle retravailla quelque peu les ombres offertes par l'éclairage sombre de la station de métro, peaufina des petits détails puis noircit quelques traits pour faire ressortir quelques zones du visage de Root : la légère séparation entre ses lèvres fines, la ligne de son menton, celle de son long nez et enfin ses yeux de biche tout de noir maquillés.

Après cela elle posa son crayon et resta les yeux rivés sur la papier.

Root : tu as fini ?  
Sameen : oui.  
Root : tu vas me le montrer ?

L'ex-agent lui tendit son calepin. Root s'en saisit et observa attentivement le dessin. C'était clairement réussi il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Elle n'était pas experte mais elle nota le soin apporté par Sameen aux détails au niveau de ses yeux.  
Root n'avait jamais remarqué avoir de tels yeux – même maquillés. Une question lui vint alors : avait-elle réellement dessiné ce qu'elle voyait l'aide de son regard affûté ou était-ce le résultat inconscient de sa perception de la hackeuse ?

Root : Sam c'est très ressemblant – même si je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de me voir de face autrement que dans mon miroir.  
Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
Sameen (levant un sourcil): j'imagine que si je te dis non tu me la poseras quand même ?  
Root (lui offrant son sourire le plus innocent) : tu imagines très bien ! :D  
Sameen : qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
Root : c'est vraiment ce que tu vois ?  
Sameen : je n'ai que toi en face de moi Root.  
Root : nan ce que je veux dire c'est...  
est-ce que c'est une représentation objective ? Tu vois j'ai l'impression que tu as accordé une attention toute particulière à mes yeux. C'est vraiment ce à quoi ils ressemblent ou est-ce l'image que tu as de moi ?  
Sameen : j'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre.  
Root : inconsciemment, tu me vois plus parfaite que je ne le suis.  
Je me trompe ?

Elle eut le silence de Shaw pour seule réponse.

Root (joueuse) : tu sais Sameen l'amour a tendance à embellir la réalité. Et il semblerait que ton cas ne face pas exception.  
J'apprécie le compliment :D  
Sameen : je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.  
Root : un jour tu l'admettras.  
Sameen (sur un ton de défi) : ça c'est ce qu'on verra.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour moi.

Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. (même si ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous venez de lire je prends. Engager la discussion c'est toujours sympa)

Et sinon est-ce que vous avez vu la version longue du trailer de la saison 5 de POI ? Je l'ai trouvé juste épique et j'en connais beaucoup qui feront une crise cardiaque vers 2:00 - c'est là qu'on se rend compte à quel point Sarah Shahi avait finement bien teasé son retour lors du NYCC


End file.
